Jin Long Wei
The Jing Long Wei was the elite military division of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. The levels of the leading members were above the Purple Blood realm. With the basic units comprised of Purple Blood warriors, the Jing Long Wei’s battle prowess was unbeatable. The person who founded the Jing Long Wei was the founding emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. Back then, the Tai Ah Emperor led the Jing Long Wei across the lands, laying the foundation of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. This overwhelming division, the Jing Long Wei carried on its legacy till now, for an unknown number of generations. Chosen personnel at the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom warrior selection would enter the Jing Long Wei reserves. They would first cultivate in the reserves, and after passing the evaluations, they could become an official member. But it was extremely difficult to pass the evaluations. If they failed the final evaluation, they would be sent to the regular army. It will then end their journey towards being an elite member of the Jing Long Wei. A Purple Blood warrior from the Jing Long Wei was totally different in battle prowess from a Purple Blood warrior born from the Cloud Wilderness. In the armies of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, the Jin Long Wei did not have any females. Women formed their own troop. The Jin Long Wei square was large, spanning a distance of more than a thousand feet. The most conspicuous item was the large war drum in the middle of the square. The drum’s surface was black. It needed about seven to eight men encircling it before they could carry it. The drum was placed on a bracket and the bracket was thirty feet tall and made of black iron. The metal legs were buried deep into the ground. In front of the drum, was a raised platform. A person could stand on the platform to hit the drums. The drumstick was a purple-colored femur of a beast and one end of it was connected to the drum’s bracket with a metal chain. The drum was Thunder Sky Drum. Besides the Thunder Sky Drum was a vacant ground. On the vacant ground, there was a large array demarcated. This array resembled a huge heptagon, and a dozen burning flame balls floated above it. These round balls were red and not connected to anything. It could fly around freely in the air, these balls are called Frost Metal Blood Balls. A Thunder Sky Drum and Frost Metal Blood Balls array were tests that covered the two basic aspects of a warrior. Just from this, it could be seen that the Jin Long Wei’s camp had a great heritage. Both the Thunder Sky Drum and the Frost Metal Blood Balls array were extremely expensive. In the Cloud Wilderness, they would have been labeled treasures. Hierarchy * Red-Shirts Leader - commands a thousand people, so they were commonly addressed as Thousand Households. Of course, the “Households” refer to able-bodied men * Elite Warrior '''- they enjoyed extremely great advantages in terms of cultivation resources, cultivation training grounds, cultivation techniques, much more than the regular warriors * '''Normal Warrior - Known Members * Yan Menglong (Commander of the Divine Capital’s Jin Long Wei) * Zhang Tan (Red-Shirts Leader) * Zhang Yuxian (Elite Warrior) * Xu Zheng * Song Zijun * Xu Qingyun Category:Tai Ah Divine Kingdom Category:Tai Ah Divine City